The Doctor
The Doctor is a character in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71204 Level Pack for the Doctor Who franchise. Background The Doctor was a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey who stole a TARDIS (a machine that can travel through time and space) to explore the universe. However, the Doctor often ran into trouble, and despite his people's non-interference policy, the Doctor often acted against evil and tried to protect those who needed assistance. In many instances, before he dies, he goes through regeneration, a Time Lord ability which changes his personality and his genetic makeup and allows him to survive near-death experiences. To date, there have been thirteen different unique incarnations of the Doctor. However, for one incarnation during an event known as the Time War, he forwent going by the name of the Doctor. 'First Doctor' The First Doctor was, by his own statement, the "original" incarnation of the Doctor. Holding himself in high regard, he was prone to criticising those whom he felt were naïve or primitive compared to his intellect. However, he possessed compassion, warmth, and wit that made up for his egocentric nature, serving to act as a mentor and guardian figure in his elderly years. Originally a very difficult and curmudgeonly person, the First Doctor matured from an apparent selfishness and became more inviting. His happier, kinder characteristics fostered when he began to acquire an entourage of companions to accompany him throughout the wonders of the fourth dimension and learned to be a caregiver with a sense of justice in a universe afflicted by evils. 'Second Doctor' Though outwardly warm, bumbling, and clownish, the Second Doctor also had a darker, more cunning aspect to his personality — one which he usually kept hidden in order to carry out his plans. Regenerating when his first incarnation gave in to old age and fatigue following his fight with the Cybermen, this new incarnation was the product of the Doctor's first regeneration. 'Third Doctor' The Third Doctor was exiled by the Time Lords on Earth for a significant period of his life. The technological limits of the time period, and the constraints of his exile, often made him frustrated and bitter. However, he retained his endearing compassion toward his human companions. This Doctor worked for UNIT as their unpaid scientific advisor, and remained in their service after his exile was ended. Unlike his earlier incarnations, he was quite willing to engage others physically, and cut a more dashing figure. His foremost enemy was a fellow Time Lord, the Master. Although appalled by the disregard for life inherent in the Master's schemes, the Doctor treated their relationship as somewhat of a friendly rivalry, even enjoying their battle of wits. The Master reflected an equally casual attitude back at him. He also held out hope that he could rehabilitate the Master, whom he had once considered a friend. Though the Master sometimes teamed up with the Doctor to deal with foes who threatened them, he always bent to dark and malicious desires, which kept their mutual antagonism alive. 'Fourth Doctor' Filled with wanderlust and a renewed curiosity towards exploring time and space, the Fourth Doctor left all ties of his previous incarnation's exile behind on Earth, setting off to travel the Cosmos. He initially travelled with Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan, but Harry chose to remain on Earth when the opportunity arose. The Doctor and Sarah continued on their adventures until the Doctor was summoned to Gallifrey, necessitating that he leave Sarah Jane behind as humans were not allowed on Gallifrey. After that trip he met a girl called Leela an ansester of the human race they travelled for a while till she decided to stay on Gallifrey with K-9. 'Fifth Doctor' With his young looks, the Fifth Doctor expressed an interest in things associated with Victorian and Edwardian England: cricket, tea, fair play, good manners, and a keen interest in science and exploration. He was also a sensitive and profusely humane incarnation who did not make himself an imposition, preferring to be honest, reserved, and honourable. However, the Fifth Doctor was also less willing to do what he thought was immoral, and became highly conflicted about what choices he could make in a crisis that were truly right. His hesitancy made him seemingly more fallible than many other incarnations, making those around him wonder if he was capable of resolving difficult situations. Nevertheless, he was one of the most overtly fearless incarnations, and frequently found himself right in the thick of battle. 'Sixth Doctor' Arrogant, dramatic, self-absorbed, driven and stubborn, the Sixth Doctor instantly believed himself superior to almost anyone he encountered. He would often browbeat others into submission with his savage wit and his grammarian's interest in language. Even so, his mercurial and flippant tendencies did not define the true heart of his persona. Beneath his thunderous and turbulent exterior, he was quite the opposite: a passionate, warm, virtuous and empathic individual. 'Seventh Doctor' Originally a man with the demeanor of an eccentric, light-hearted buffoon, the Seventh Doctor darkened into a mysterious, cunning manipulator to properly combat the return of Fenric. Though he delighted in humorous reverie, it was only the surface layer of his true nature. Beneath, he was a Machiavellian genius of frightful calibre who tactfully used his mind to control nearly all situations into reaching his personal favoured outcome. Despite this, he could also show profound warmth and affection to his companions, and built a strong bond with many of them. 'Eighth Doctor' The Eighth Doctor led a life of unusual temporal complexity. It so frequently involved time paradoxes and parallel universes that it was impossible to know with certainty how the major epochs of his existence fitted together. Complicating the matter even further were his frequent bouts of amnesia, as well as several phases of his life where he lived in one place for more than a hundred years, such as Earth and Orbis . He was unique amongst incarnations of the Doctor in that he was technically dead both when he regenerated from the Seventh Doctor and when he regenerated into the War Doctor. Additional factors that made him unique included him being the only Doctor to travel with an Ice Warrior, the first to have significant interaction with his granddaughter after his first incarnation left her behind on Earth, one of the few to have had sexual relations with at least one of his companions. 'War Doctor' Originally young and robust, the War Doctor set upon the warrior path for which he had been intended, and disavowed the name of "the Doctor". Though the Time Lords and Daleks continued to refer to him by that name, he was also referred to as "the Renegade" by Lady Priyan and "the Warrior" by Clara Oswald. After becoming old and tired of battle and faced with the end of reality, the Doctor considered activating the Moment, to end the Time War by committing genocide against both the Daleks and his own people. However, the Moment's sentient interface led him down a different path by letting him view his future first-hand. By teaming up with his later selves, his mind was opened to a heroic way to end the Time War in lieu of the deadly alternative he was going to enact. 'Ninth Doctor' The Ninth Doctor was the direct survivor of the Last Great Time War, but left the conflict with the excruciating knowledge of his hand in its grisly conclusion. Now cut off from the Time Lord race, the Doctor found himself alone and bereaved. Emotionally haunted by the war, he entered a darker period of his life spattered by resentment, where he tended to brood and act crossly to those who rubbed him the wrong way. Despite this, he remained jovial and quite friendly towards anyone he took a liking to, slowly reasserting himself as the Doctor while letting go of his lingering wartime persona. 'Tenth Doctor' Unlike his immediate predecessor, who was plagued by melancholy due to his actions during the Last Great Time War, the Tenth Doctor possessed an outgoing, lively and genial demeanour that hid his "survivor's guilt". For most of his incarnation, the Doctor was able to successfully project a convivial and even frivolous front. However, when he had to engage in conflict, the Tenth Doctor's energies would shift toward heroism to reveal a fiercely protective man who resolutely guarded what he held dear, and who could be viciously unforgiving to the forces that dared menace them. 'Eleventh Doctor' The Eleventh Doctor was a gauche, capricious, emotionally unpredictable and adventurous incarnation of the renegade Time Lord known as the Doctor, as well as the final incarnation of his original regeneration cycle. However, by this point in his life, his reputation had grown immense, attracting a new strain of conflicts. Wishing to withdraw from the dangers it created, he became a secretive and guileful individual for the sake of himself and those he held close. He had an obsession of calling different clothing items and foods cool. He aLos engaged in a centuries-long struggle to the death against his enemies, including an assassination plot and a last stand against the Silence. 'Twelfth Doctor' The Twelfth Doctor emerged from his predecessor's explosive regeneration on Trenzalore, being the product of "regeneration number thirteen." He was the first incarnation of the Doctor's second regeneration cycle, which had been bestowed upon him by the Time Lords. Clara Oswald, continuing her travels with him after he regenerated, served as his primary companion, and at times acted as his moral compass. Assured of the survival of Gallifrey, he was no longer chained down by his guilt. A darker character with a withdrawn and spiky attitude, he was less amiable and habitually questioned his own goodness. Although this incarnation was no stranger to kindness and humour, he often dispensed with niceties in a tense situation, becoming cold and calculative in critical moments that required sound judgment and the occasional application of sharp practice. However, because of his detachment from emotions, he could come off as unpleasant, fearsome, and ruthless. These qualities often terrified those who were around him, even his companions. He became harder to trust, and acknowledged his shift toward negative personality traits, feeling incensed and fearful at what he was changing into. Trivia *The minifigure itself is based on the Twelfth Doctor, portrayed by Peter Capaldi. *When The Doctor dies, he regenerates into the next Doctor in sequence. The exception is the Twelfth Doctor, who regenerates back into the First Doctor when he dies, beginning the cycle again. Gallery DOCTORWHOLEVELPACK.png DcDoctor.jpg Doc Who.PNG TheDoctor.png 2901210-ld gameplayscreen 163.jpg 2901208-ld gameplayscreen 155.jpeg 2901206-ld gameplayscreen 152.jpeg 2901202-ld gameplayscreen 149.jpeg 2901201-ld gameplayscreen 148.jpeg 2901200-ld gameplayscreen 146.jpeg 2901204-ld gameplayscreen 151.jpeg 2901203-ld gameplayscreen 150.jpeg DoctorandClara.png DoctorClara2.png DocandK9.png DcDoctor.jpg TARDISinterior.jpg Benny and The Doctor.jpg Doctor in Portal.jpg Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Good Guys Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Index